


Cheating

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Board Games, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla always cheats at playing board games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

"Oh come on! Carmilla, you cheated!" Laura squealed, and that made Carmilla laugh.

"Um, I didn't cheat! I won fair and square!" Carmilla defended herself, causing Laura to roll her eyes. 

"Then why do you always win with the same cards?" Laura questioned, and Carmilla rolled her eyes before throwing her cards down. 

"Okay, fine. I cheated! No big deal, Laura." Carmilla snapped, and Laura glared at her girlfriend of ten months. 

"It is a big deal when this is your favorite game!" 

_"I'll show you my favorite game!" _Carmilla smirked before grabbing Laura's hand and leading her to her own bed.__


End file.
